On Rainy Days
by adary
Summary: TRADUCTION - Une boutique anglaise, au beau milieu de Paris ? Il n'y avait absolument rien qui puisse amener Francis Bonnefoy à poser le pied dans un tel endroit. Rien – à part la pluie.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction ''On rainy days'' de marinoa

Disclaimer : Hetalia et cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas

 **On Rainy Days**

Au fond, Francis entra juste parce qu'il pleuvait.

Il y avait un nombre considérable de petites boutiques dans les rues de Paris, mais quand la pluie surprit Francis Bonnefoy sur son chemin pour rentrer chez lui en partant du café où il travaillait en ce particulier samedi après-midi de début août, il n'y en avait qu'une en vue – et de tous les noms possibles, elle annonçait fièrement au-dessus de la porte : _The English Shop._ Francis avait déjà remarqué cette spécifique boutique il y a quelque temps, mais sa fierté française ne lui avait jamais permis d'y entrer. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi il y avait un magasin _anglais_ au beau milieu de Paris pour commencer, mais comme il a été dit, il pleuvait, et le Français ne voulait pas se retrouver trempé.

Une petite cloche sonna au-dessus de la porte quand Francis entra dans le petit magasin, mais il n'y avait personne en vue pour noter sa présence. Légèrement soulagé par l'absence de personnel – il avait, après tout, fini dans le magasin contre son gré – Francis décida de jeter un coup d'œil autour maintenant qu'il y était, jusqu'à ce que l'averse ait assez faibli pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa route.

La boutique était plutôt petite il y avait de simples étagères en bois léger sur les trois murs du magasin, un bureau en bois avec la caisse occupant le quatrième, et deux autres étagères précisément au milieu de la pièce, le tout formant trois allées au magasin. Il y avait une entrée vers une autre pièce, aussi, mais elle était cachée derrière la caisse et couverte par un rideau vert foncé. Les produits étaient arrangés avec précision sur les étagères ces petites figures de bois faites à la main, les cartes artistiques, la broderie soignée et les petits drapeaux britanniques (qui pouvait bien acheter un drapeau britannique en France, de toute façon?) avaient clairement tous leur place malgré l'absence visible d'ordre.

Francis n'était pas un grand fan de toutes ces possibles babioles, mais il devait admettre que ça donnait à la boutique une atmosphère plutôt originale. En fait la boutique était assez charmante avec toute cette atmosphère chaleureuse, estima le français presque avec culpabilité. Inconsciemment il jeta un coup d'œil autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, comme s'il craignait d'être surpris à faire quelque chose d'interdit, et s'avança vers l'étagère la plus proche. N'osant pas toucher les petits soldats de bois exposés, il se pencha en avant et les inspecta prudemment à distance. Oui, ils étaient définitivement faits main – chaque soldat était différent de ses compagnons, chacun d'entre eux avait une expression faciale propre, bien que simple. Les uniformes des soldats attirèrent l'attention de Francis et il eut un petit rire c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et avait exposé les armées britanniques et françaises du 16ème siècle – dans un style lilliputien. Presque comme dans son enfance.

Les personnages de bois firent perdre conscience au français des alentours, d'où le fait qu'il n'entendit pas les légers pas derrière lui. Il vit un globe en bois, de la taille du poing d'un homme, et le prit dans ses mains, vérifiant avec empressement à quel point il était détaillé. Le globe était peint dans des couleurs claires, évidemment à la main, lui aussi. C'était incroyablement précis, et bien qu'imparfait, Francis pouvait voir que qui que soit l'ait fait il ou elle avait mis son cœur dans l'ouvrage. Souriant légèrement, Francis admit que la toute petite boutique avait vraiment un esprit, si ce n'était autre chose.

Un esprit très _anglais_ , comme il le constata immédiatement.

''Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ?''

La voix provenant de derrière lui fit sursauter Francis et il se retourna pour se retrouver face un jeune homme blond avec des cheveux courts mais désordonnés en train de l'observer. Se remettant de sa surprise, les lèvres de Francis se retroussèrent pour former un de ses sourires agréables et coutumiers, essayant de masquer son embarras d'avoir été pris par surprise de cette manière là. '' _Hm, excusez-moi, monsieur ?''_

Pour quelque raison son charmant sourire fut reçu par d'épais sourcils levés et un visage pas du tout impressionné. ''J'ai demandé si je pouvais aider.'' répéta l'homme dans un anglais clair avec un accent natif britannique, et l'air de s'adresser à un simple d'esprit.

''Oh,'' fit Francis, se sentant insulté par le ton de l'autre. Alors cet homme, apparemment tenu à l'écart dans son _magasin anglais_ de la ville dans laquelle il vivait, paraissait assez arrogant pour parler anglais et visiblement s'attendait à ce que tout le monde fasse automatiquement de même – _en France._ Le patriotisme envahit immédiatement le français, et il adopta un sourire poli et superficiel. ''Oh, non, je ne pense pas,'' répondit-il en anglais, faisant attention à bien insister sur chaque mot pour que ce grossier anglais puisse comprendre, tout en jetant un coup d'œil railleur au magasin. ''À moins que vous ne vendiez des parapluies ici,'' ajouta-t-il dans un ton qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à un tel luxe de la part d'une humble boutique comme celle-ci.

Une lueur d'agacement s'alluma soudain dans les yeux vifs et verts du commerçant, mais lui non plus ne s'éloigna pas de la fausse politesse. ''Certainement, les parapluies sont juste ici, si vous ne les aviez pas vus,'' dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie, tout en désignant la caisse et en effet il s'y tenait une boite avec lesdits objets.

''Mais bien sûr que vous en aviez.'' Eh bien, Francis connaissait aussi le jeu de l'offense subtile. ''Puisque vous venez de cet horrible pays pluvieux, _non_?''

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards furieux pendant un instant ou deux, puis le commerçant eut un rictus. ''Certes, oui,'' dit-il de nouveau trop gentiment et s'accroupit pour prendre un parapluie. Il le tendit au français avec un sourire satisfait. ''Naturellement c'est le seul motif que j'ai.'' Il ouvrit le parapluie pour fièrement révéler l'illustration, caractéristique, du Union Jack.

Si Francis n'avait pas été si bon à maintenir sa façade, sa mâchoire en serait tombée. _Oh ce petit salaud arrogant…_ ''Oh, eh bien, ça ira. J'irai voir ailleurs.'' En prononçant gentiment les mots, le français tourna le dos au commerçant et se jura qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, quittant fièrement cette maudite boutique et son propriétaire.

Pour se retrouver sous une pluie toujours battante.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

On Rainy Days

Le mardi matin n'était plus du tout matinal alors que deux hommes marchaient sans but dans les rues de Paris. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore midi, les rues étaient vivantes avec des personnes en pleine discussion, des cafés animés et des magasins ouverts.

''Alors tu as l'intention de rester en Espagne pour combien de temps ?''

''Assez pour présenter Romano à mes parents et à mon pays natal. Quelques semaines je pense.''

Francis sourit à son ami espagnol. Antonio avait finalement trouvé le véritable amour dans sa vie il y a tout juste six mois, et bien que l'élu (un italien au fort tempérament) avait surpris chacun de leurs amis, le français était vraiment heureux pour son ami.

Les deux amis choisirent un petit café confortable afin de s'asseoir et se détendre pour un petit moment. Francis commanda son habituel _café au lait_ alors que son compagnon espagnol opta pour un smoothie aux fruits, et ils se reposèrent contre leur chaises, en regardant les passants.

''Tu dois être quelque part anxieux de présenter ton petit-ami à tes parents,'' déclara gentiment Francis avant de siroter son café. _Parfait_.

Antonio rit. ''C'est pas peu dire !'' s'exclama-t-il. ''Nous savons tous les deux comment Romano peut être s'il commence sa journée en se levant du mauvais pied.''

Francis le rejoignit dans son rire, imaginant l'italien déchaîné dans son esprit.

''Mais je suis sûr que ma famille verra aussi son bon côté,'' continua l'espagnol, ''et qu'en réalité, il est très mignon !''

''Il doit être nerveux, lui aussi.''

''C'est certainement le cas ! Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.''

Les deux hommes demeurèrent assis en silence pendant un certain moment, Antonio finissant sa boisson et Francis observant le ciel. Il était nuageux, et bien que le soleil jetait un coup d'œil furtif à travers les nuages de temps en temps, il y avait un risque d'averse dans l'air. Francis finit aussi son café, et les deux se levèrent pour poursuivre leur chemin.

''Et de ton côté, Francis ?''

''Hmmm ?''

''As-tu rencontré des gens intéressants récemment ?''

Francis haussa les épaules. ''Oh, pas vraiment.''

Antonio sourit (mais là encore, quand ne le faisait-il pas?). ''Tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes tous les jours dans ton travail,'' dit-il. ''Et avec ton allure, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y ait _personne_.''

''Eh bien,'' admit Francis avec un petit sourire, ''Tu as demandé à propos des personnes _intéressantes_. J'ai eu un rendez-vous ou deux la semaine dernière, mais sérieusement, ils n'ont pas été vraiment satisfaisants.'' Antonio leva des sourcils pleins de sous-entendus et le français ajouta avec un clin d'œil, ''Pas dans le sens physique du terme, _mon ami~_ ''

Antonio lui tapota l'épaule avec affection et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. ''Ne t'inquiète pas Francis. Par une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée tu trouveras aussi ton âme sœur.''

''Je ne m'inquiète pas,'' répliqua Francis, mortifié. ''Je profite plutôt bien de ma vie comme elle est.'' C'était vrai, mais Francis ne niait pas le fait que trouver sa moitié rendrait sa vie encore plus agréable.

''Heureux de l'entendre _amigo_.''

Francis sentit une gouttelette sur son nez et leva les yeux. ''Tu as senti ça, toi aussi ?''

''Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse se changer en véritable averse avant quelque temps,'' dit l'espagnol. ''Mais ça me rappelle que je devrais acheter quelque chose de chouette pour mes parents.''

''Oh, pas de problème,'' dit Francis, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. ''Paris a _tout_ ''.

Puisque Paris avait évidemment tout, les deux compagnons devaient simplement regarder aux mauvais endroits, parce que quelque soit le magasin dans lequel ils entraient, Antonio ne trouvait rien qui ne conviendrait à ses parents. Qu'importe ce qu'ils regardent, c'était trop flamboyant ou trop cher, pas vraiment quelque chose que des gens comme ses parents aimeraient ou pas assez pratique.

''Hm,'' fit Francis après deux heures de recherches inutiles, pas encore prêt à admettre la défaite.

''En effet,'' acquiesça Antonio. ''J'ai cru que tu avais dit que Paris avait t- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Francis suivit son regard et en voyant ce que son ami voyait, il ressentit immédiatement une ombre à la fois d'irritation et de honte. ''Oh. Ça.''

''Un _magasin anglais_ ?'' demanda Antonio en jetant un regard plein d'amusement à son ami, connaissant sa fierté française et son horreur générale pour ce qui était anglais. ''Je reprends mes mots. S'il y a un magasin anglais à Paris, alors votre ville a vraiment tout.''

''Oh, arrête avec ça.''

''Tu y es déjà allé ?''

Francis eut envie de rentrer sous terre. ''Une fois, il y a deux semaines environ.'' Mais il se serait bien passé de l'arrière-goût laissé par la visite. ''Et juste parce qu'il pleuvait.''

''Mm. Allons-y.'' Antonio fit un clin d'œil. ''J'ai le sentiment que je vais trouver ce que je cherche _là-bas_.''

''Oh allez, Antonio… Sérieusement.''

Mais il apparut qu'Antonio était sérieusement persistant à visiter _The English shop_ , alors Francis, naturellement, dut suivre son ami. De toute façon, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait donc une chance pour que le commerçant ne se souvienne plus de lui. (Mais là encore, de toute manière, qui pouvait oublier Francis si facilement?) Mais qu'importe, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

La clochette à la porte tinta joyeusement quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la boutique. Cette fois-ci Francis aperçut le commerçant – le même qu'avant – immédiatement. Le jeune homme était assis à la caisse et lisait un livre, mais aussitôt que la clochette sonna il détacha avec réluctance ses yeux de quoi que ce soit qu'il était en train de lire et leva la tête pour saluer les clients. ''Bonjour,'' dit-il avait un petit sourire, ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?'' Francis vit ses yeux verts bouger d'Antonio vers lui et nota à moitié amusé la manière dont ces impressionnants sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Apparemment Francis avait fait une impression indélébile sur le jeune commerçant durant sa première visite – bien que bonne ou mauvaise, il n'arrivait pas à trancher. Un air renfrogné s'installa sur le visage de l'anglais (Francis le supposait être anglais) et le français ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un sourire allait mieux à ce visage pâle qu'une expression revêche.

''Oh, je cherche juste quelque chose à acheter pour mes parents,'' dit Antonio de manière amicale, ne remarquant pas le changement d'humeur chez le boutiquier. ''Ils vivent en Espagne, pensez-vous que vous puissiez avoir quelque chose d'intéressant ?''

Les orbes vertes quittèrent le français et se reposèrent sur l'espagnol. Le négociant ferma son livre et se leva. ''En Espagne, huh ? Voyons voir ce que j'ai ici.''

Francis recula légèrement tandis qu'Antonio se lançait dans une conversation avec l'anglais à propos de l'Espagne et de ses parents. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise avec les deux autres hommes, il décida de regarder autour pendant qu'Antonio recherchait son cadeau et se tourna vers l'étagère qu'il avait observée la dernière fois. Les soldats en bois étaient toujours là – mais cette fois-ci positionnés légèrement différemment. Francis fronça un peu les sourcils - même avec peu d'imagination ça paraissait… ça paraissait presque comme si les soldats français étaient sinistrement cernés par ceux britanniques, d'une manière telle qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune chance de victoire sur un vrai champ de bataille. Bien que vaguement ennuyé, Francis eut un léger rire face aux manies du boutiquier. D'une certaine façon il était plutôt amusant.

''Francis ! Regarde !'' La voix de son ami ramena le français sur terre et il se tourna pour voir l'espagnol lui demander de se rapprocher. À ses côtés, le jeune blond regarda Francis avec précaution avant de tourner le regard vers l'objet tenu par Antonio.

Francis les rejoignit. ''Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?''

''Oui, regarde.'' Antonio montra un coffre fait en bois sombre et l'ouvrit. ''C'est parfait pour la collection d'herbes de mes parents.''

Francis pris le coffre et l'inspecta dans ses mains. ''C'est plutôt charmant,'' dit-il, parcourant distraitement les gravures du bois avec ses doigts. ''Mais n'avions-nous pas vu deux ou trois de ce genre dans d'autres magasins ?''

''Oh, oui, mais celui-ci est _unique_ ,'' Antonio dit avec contentement et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du négociant pendant une seconde. ''C'est fait spécialement pour les herbes, alors que ceux des autres magasins étaient juste des… boîtes.''

''Je vois,'' dit Francis et il rendit le coffre à son ami. ''Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu prends ça, alors ?''

'' _Si_ ,'' dit joyeusement Antonio avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Le commerçant prit sa suite mais s'arrêta, comme s'il hésitait sur le moment, et puis se tourna à moitié vers Francis. ''Quelque chose pour vous ?'' demanda-t-il, levant ses sourcils interrogateurs, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, et Francis ne put décider s'il posait honnêtement cette question ou si c'était avec une certaine moquerie cachée.

''Ça ira,'' répondit-il et le négociant se retourna avec un haussement d'épaules.

Quand Francis et Antonio sortirent du magasin, le français ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les yeux vert-forêt du boutiquier le suivaient ou si le sentiment était simplement le fruit de son imagination.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

On Rainy Days

''Gilbert… Hm, bière… oiseaux… quelque chose à voir avec la Prusse…''

C'était le samedi soir, l'un de ces samedis soirs sans aucune particularité au moment tu avais fini ton boulot et qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison et de se soucier d'autres choses, ou de ne pas s'inquiéter du tout. Francis, malheureusement, avait de quoi s'inquiéter : le cadeau d'anniversaire de son autre meilleur ami. Cet ami, Gilbert, était allemand et pourtant il avait une obsession ridicule pour la Prusse et pour son petit frère, et il aimait les choses simples comme la bière et son petit oiseau de compagnie, mais aucune de ces informations n'aidaient Francis à trouver le bon cadeau. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas choisir à Gilbert un oiseau il en avait déjà un. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas lui obtenir un frère pour la même (et peut-être encore plus compliquée) raison. À propos de la Prusse Francis préféra ne pas y songer, et pour ce qu'il advenait de la bière… Eh bien, un français ne tomberait jamais assez bas pour acheter à quelqu'un de la _bière_ pour son anniversaire.

L'eau tombait en masse du ciel, mouillant tout ce qui n'était pas assez chanceux d'avoir de quoi se couvrir. Francis, pour une fois, était l'un de ces chanceux qui avait de quoi se couvrir : son propre parapluie. Il marchait le long de la rue familière plongé dans ses pensées, parce que la plupart des magasins étaient déjà fermés et il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée absolument drôle, idiote peu importe comment tu la retournais. Mais là encore, pourquoi pas ? Ça avait déjà marché avec Antonio.

Ça explique donc pourquoi les pieds du français l'amenèrent à cette boutique particulière et le firent passer la porte avec une petite clochette dessus.

Le jeune négociant de _The English Shop_ était encore assis à sa caisse, concentré à faire quelque chose que Francis ne pouvait pas voir à cause de l'établi. Apparemment il n'entendit même pas la cloche sonner parce qu'il n'y réagit d'aucune façon, et Francis ne vit aucune raison d'annoncer sa présence - il n'aimait pas les atmosphères inconfortables. Repliant son parapluie dégoulinant d'eau, et aussi silencieusement que possible, il commença à vadrouiller dans le magasin.

Comme les deux fois d'avant, le magasin était déserté des éventuels autres clients (ce qui était très compréhensible dans l'opinion de Francis, puisqu'une part de lui se rebellait toujours contre le fait de poser le pied dans un magasin anglais à _Paris_ ), et le français put donc inspecter chaque objet sans se presser. Curieusement, plus il regardait toutes les sortes de figurines en bois ou les cartes de pirate soigneusement dessinées, plus il les appréciait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère avec les petits soldats devenus familiers – d'une certaine manière il s'était pris d'affection pour eux – mais secoua la tête ; ils n'étaient pas du type de Gilbert. Mais peut-être que son ami aimerait une carte au trésor, ou peut-être ce télescope magnifiquement ciselé...

Francis prit avec précaution le télescope dans ses mains. Il était lui aussi en bois, et réalisé avec un incroyable talent. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces énormes télescopes, mais un plus petit, et malgré sa taille modeste, il était entièrement gravé. ''Quelqu'un a l'œil pour les détails,'' murmura Francis pour lui-même, admirant le travail fait avec précision. Même Gilbert trouverait le télescope ''génial'' comme l'allemand aimait s'exprimer.

Un léger bruissement attira l'attention du français et il regarda à sa gauche pour voir le commerçant s'approcher de lui, l'observant avec un regard indéchiffrable. Durant un instant Francis se vit à travers les yeux du négociant – un client difficile, qui avait déjà visité le magasin par deux fois et pourtant ne manifestait aucun intérêt à acheter quoi que ce soit – et il sourit à lui-même. Eh bien cette fois, il _achèterait_ quelque chose.

Le commerçant s'arrêta à quelques pas du français, sa posture presque sur la défensive avec les bras croisés et une lueur prudente dans ses yeux verts. ''Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ?'' demanda-t-il et, levant les sourcils, poursuivit cyniquement, ''ou vous n'êtes venu que pour vous cacher de la pluie, encore une fois ?''

La dernière question prit Francis au dépourvu et, à sa surprise, le fit éclater de rire. ''Cette fois,'' commença-t-il alors que l'expression de l'anglais se craquait aussi en un sourire, ''Je suis venu ici de manière décidée – je dois trouver pour mon ami quelque chose d'original. La plupart des autres magasins sont fermés à ce moment du soir, vous comprenez.''

Le commerçant roula des yeux. ''Et donc les circonstances vous ont forcé à entrer en territoire ennemi,'' il exprima à haute voix les pensées de Francis, mais sans mauvaise intention. Francis eut un petit rire et l'anglais sourit, lui aussi. ''Très bien dans ce cas, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?''

''Étonnement oui, j'ai trouvé,'' admit Francis, brandissant le télescope.

Le négociant haussa les sourcils. ''Je choisis d'ignorer le premier mot,'' dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux alors que ses yeux tombaient sur l'objet en bois dans les mains du français.

''Oh… celui-là. Bon choix, si je puis me permettre.''

''Heureux d'apprendre que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus,'' Francis fit d'un air songeur et il suivit le boutiquier à la caisse. Il était sur le point de s'adosser au meuble en bois, quand il remarqua qu'il était plutôt encombré par des éclats de bois et des outils. Alors que l'anglais les balaya de côté pour faire de la place au télescope le français repéra une pièce en bois – un petit soldat à moitié fini. Surpris, il regarda le commerçant.

''Vous les faites vous-même ?''

L'anglais lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il voulait parler et acquiesça.

''Tout ?''

Le négociant haussa les épaules. ''La plupart.''

Francis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. ''Les figurines en bois ? Les cartes ? Oh, vous les dessinez vous-même ? Mm. La broderie ?

Le hochement de tête fut suivi par un autre alors que Francis faisait la liste des différents objets qu'il voyait, et au dernier il éclata de rire. Une légère teinte rosée colora les joues de l'anglais et il lança un regard torve au français à travers ses cheveux désordonnés. ''Quoi ?''

Francis secoua la tête et s'appuya avec décontraction contre la caisse, offrant au commerçant son sourire le plus charmant. ''Well well well, qui aurait imaginé ?''

''Un problème avec ça ?'' lui lança l'anglais sur un ton cassant, rougissant légèrement.

''Oh, _non non_ !'' Francis rit, observant le commerçant alors qu'il prenait une petite boîte en bois pour poser le télescope dedans. ''Je ne pensais juste pas qu'en réalité vous faisiez vous-même les affaires que vous vendez.'' Il pris le soldat à moitié fait dans sa main. ''Mmm. Sera-t-il français ou anglais ?'' Aussitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres il réalisa, quelque peu interloqué, que sa voix avait adopté un ton joueur et que ses gestes étaient un peu _trop_ détendus – son mode flirting. _Huh_? Francis regarda le commerçant, qui était en train de remplir la boîte avec des copeaux de bois pour protéger le télescope. _Hmm, eh bien, il_ est _assez mignon_ , mais que son mode flirting se soit activé sans qu'il en soit conscient… _ça_ c'était bizarre – ça n'arrivait juste pas.

L'anglais leva les yeux de sa tâche et sourit. ''Peut-être qu'il ne sera aucun des deux. Peut-être que je déciderai de faire un soldat russe pour changer.''

Francis rigola. ''Je ne pense pas, vous ne feriez pas ça,'' dit-il avec conviction et il replaça le soldat devant l'anglais. _Oh d'accord – pourquoi pas?_ ''Mon intuition me dit qu'il sera français.''

Le négociant resta bouche bée et les yeux grand ouverts face au soldat devant lui puis face au français, ouvrant d'abord la bouche pour la refermer de nouveau, comme s'il était accablé par le comportement suffisant du client. Rapidement il se remit à remplir la boîte. ''Bloody frog, nous verrons à propos de ça…''

Francis roula des yeux au surnom et suivit l'autre blond pendant qu'il finissait sa tâche. Le commerçant plaça le télescope dans la boîte, posa le couvercle à sa place et poussa la boîte vers le français. ''Voilà. Ça fera quinze euros, s'il vous plaît.''

''Très bien, je suppose que Gilbert en vaut le coup,'' murmura Francis, s'emparant de son portefeuille et donnant un billet de vingt. Le négociant l'accepta et lui rendit la monnaie. Francis prit le billet et avant que l'anglais n'ait eu le temps de retirer sa main, il la prit dans la sienne.

''Qu-''

''Francis Bonnefoy,'' Francis fit doucement, rencontrant les yeux du commerçant et esquissant un charmant sourire. '' _Heureux_ de vous rencontrer.''

L'anglais le regarda avec un air ahuri et la bouche grande ouverte, probablement offensé par le comportement du français, Francis pensa avec amusement.

Mais choqué ou pas, les bonnes manières étaient profondément enracinées dans l'esprit de l'anglais. ''Arthur Kirkland,'' dit-il avec un petit sourire, essayant de libérer sa main.

Francis, bien sûr, refusa. ''Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer, Arthur,'' ronronna-t-il tout en prenant note du mouvement convulsif des sourcils de l'anglais à qui l'on s'adressait si informellement.

''Hm,'' fit Arthur, et finalement après avoir relâché sa main, Francis s'empara de la boîte contenant le cadeau de Gilbert. ''Eh bien, peut-être que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau.''

''Qui sait,'' dit Arthur avec un de ses petits sourires, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il y avait une lueur joueuse, de défi même dans les yeux vert-forêt, et Francis les sentit lui transpercer le dos au moment où il quitta la boutique.

Une fois dehors et à une distance raisonnable du magasin, Francis secoua la tête. ''Eh beh,'' il déclara, amusé par ses propres actions. ''Il se pourrait que je vienne tout juste de trouver quelque chose d'extrêmement unique dans ce magasin.''

Le négociant anglais et ses yeux animés ne quittèrent pas une seule fois les pensées du français cette nuit-là.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

On Rainy Days

La quatrième fois que Francis alla visiter le charmant commerce(çant), il choisit un jour pluvieux.

La clochette au-dessus de l'entrée donna son accueil habituel au moment où Francis ouvrit la porte et entra dans la boutique, repliant son parapluie. Il regarda la caisse pour voir Arthur, mais cette fois l'anglais n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Avant que Francis ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que de sourciller, il entendit quelqu'un parler – nul autre que son petit négociant. Le français regarda entre les étagères au milieu de la salle et effectivement, Arthur avait un client. Francis sourit - la boutique _était_ _visitée_ par de vrais clients, semblait-il. La dame avec qui l'anglais était en train de parler paraissait être française, en plus, et Francis ne put s'empêcher de prendre note de son anglais plutôt pauvre. Se demandant si l'anglais était en fait _capable_ de parler français, le français décida de le laisser avec sa cliente et se dirigea vers son étagère préférée – celle avec les petits soldats.

Se remémorant son petit débat avec Arthur sur la nationalité du soldat la dernière fois qu'il avait visité le magasin il y a plusieurs jours, Francis observa minutieusement les jouets sur l'étagère. Dommage qu'il ne les ait pas comptés la dernière fois - maintenant il ne pouvait pas savoir si le soldat à moitié fait était devenu français ou anglais. Pas qu'un soldat puisse réussir à faire pencher la balance de toute façon – la majorité des soldats restait britannique. Cependant, le français osa imaginer, à moins que l'anglais ait fait en sorte que le soldat soit la réplique parfaite d'un autre déjà existant, le nouveau n'était peut-être même pas sur l'étagère – il n'était pas sûr, mais il ne voyait aucun nouveau visage.

Francis cligna des yeux puis sourit. Au moins _quelque chose_ avait changé ; les soldats français n'étaient plus entourés par leurs homologues britanniques. Cette fois les figurines de bois se tenaient visiblement sans ordre particulier, les deux nationalités étant mélangées ensemble. Comme si on leur avait dit de mettre leurs armes de côté et d'accueillir les autres comme des amis.

Le son de la cloche attira l'attention de Francis et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, pour voir la porte qui se refermait à la suite de la dame. Avec une soudaine et étrange anticipation dans l'estomac, Francis se redressa et regarda à sa gauche.

Arthur était adossé contre l'étagère à quelques pas du français avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et ses yeux étaient plissés, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, le faisant apparaître comme déchiré entre le sentiment d'amusement et de suspicion.

''Encore vous ? Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire dans mon magasin ?'' demanda-t-il, sans aucune malveillance.

''Ah, _oui_ ,'' Francis dit sur un ton d'excuse, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, désignant avec désinvolture la porte. ''Je voulais juste échapper à la pluie, vous savez.''

Le regard de l'anglais glissa du français vers le parapluie fermé qu'il tenait pour revenir au français. Il y avait une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage, qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire prudent que Francis lui retourna.

''Soit, dans ce cas,'' dit Arthur, souriant et se retournant pour se diriger vers la caisse, ''faites comme chez v- je-je veux dire, vous pouvez regarder librement.''

''Eh bien, merci,'' Francis répondit avec malice, incapable de s'empêcher de rire au lapsus de l'anglais auquel il aurait, semble-t-il, obéi avec enthousiasme. Il décida, cependant, de suivre le commerçant à sa caisse.

La caisse les séparant, Arthur s'assit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras de nouveau. ''Quoi ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?''

Francis haussa les épaules, apercevant un tabouret et s'asseyant dessus. ''Non- je suis juste en train de regarder librement.''

L'anglais le dévisagea un instant avant d'attraper un livre – de Jane Austen, d'après ce que Francis aperçut sur la couverture. (Ça n'avait pas été difficile, puisque Arthur tenait le livre de façon à ce qu'il lui couvre le visage) ''Peu importe.''

Mais Francis ne s'était pas déplacé jusqu'à la boutique pour être ignoré par l'anglais (bien que s'il était honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de _pourquoi_ il était venu en premier lieu– il y avait juste _quelque chose_ à propos du négociant). Il voulait lui parler. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'étagère avec les petits soldats, il se tourna de nouveau vers Arthur, posant son coude sur la caisse et son menton dans sa paume.

''Vous savez,'' il commença de manière nonchalante et sur le ton de la conversation. ''Je ne cesse de me demander si vous avez fini le petit soldat de la dernière fois.''

Arthur ne leva pas les yeux. ''Je l'ai fini,'' dit-il.

''Oh,'' répondit Francis. ''C'est bien. Pourrais-je le voir ?''

''J'ai dit que vous pouviez regardez aussi librement que vous le désiriez, n'est-ce pas ?'' répliqua l'anglais, les yeux toujours fermement ancrés à son livre.

Francis tira aveuglement. ''Mais ce n'était pas sur l'étagère.''

Bien que ça ait été un tir aveugle, il atteint sa cible. ''Vous vous prenez pour qui, bloody frog ?'' lança Arthur d'un ton cassant.

''Mais vous aviez dit que le verrait peut-être, et puisqu'il n'est pas-''

''Allez vous faire voir, je lis.''

''Non vous ne lisez pas,'' Francis dit d'un ton suffisant, s'approchant et tapotant la page ouverte avec son doigt, gagnant un regard scandalisé de la part de l'anglais. ''Vous avez fixé la même page pendant tout ce temps.''

Arthur referma brusquement le livre. ''Comment voulez-vous que je puisse me concentrer quand vous n'arrêtez pas de me déranger ?''

''Oh, je suis désolé.''

''Taisez-vous, vous ne l'êtes pas,'' dit Arthur, mais sans irritation, au soulagement de Francis. Posant le livre à l'écart, l'anglais soupira et regarda le français. ''Pour ce qu'il est advenu de ce fichu soldat, il n'a pas fini comme je voulait qu'il soit et je l'ai ramené chez moi,'' dit-il, désignant la porte derrière la caisse. Francis leva des sourcils interrogateurs.

''Chez vous ? Vous vivez ici ?'' il demanda confirmation, pointant du doigt ladite entrée. Arthur haussa les épaules. ''Ouais.''

''Oh, c'est- c'est intéressant.''

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de lever les sourcils. ''Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Ou vous 'n'aviez juste pas pensé' ?'' sourit-il, faisant référence à leur précédente conversation quand Francis avait appris que le négociant faisait ses produits lui-même.

Francis eut un petit rire. ''D'accord, je n'avais juste pas pensé,'' acquiesça-t-il. ''C'est grand ?''

Arthur lui lança le regard du ce-ne-sont-pas-vos-affaires, mais répondit néanmoins. ''Plutôt humble, je dirais. Mais c'est bien de l'avoir juste à côté du magasin.''

''Mm,'' fit Francis, son imagination peignant l'image d'une pièce poussiéreuse, et encombrée. ''Nulle offense, mais pourquoi vous avez entrepris la création d'un magasin _anglais_ en France ?''

Arthur répondit d'une façon qui prit Francis complètement au dépourvu : il éclata de rire. Le français le fixa d'un air stupéfait - c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une telle réponse à sa question.

Arthur secoua la tête et regarda le français avec un sourire. ''Vous demandez donc pourquoi un anglais aurait quitté son pays d'origine pour venir en _France,_ le pays avec les individus les plus arrogants de ce foutu monde, et y démarrer un business qui porte le nom de sa nationalité ? Est-ce ce que vous êtes en train de demander?''

Francis souleva élégamment un sourcil. ''J'aurais posé la question différemment, mais oui, d'une certaine manière.''

Arthur sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un vif éclat vert. ''Bonne question,'' dit-il avec suffisance. ''Je n'en ai aucune idée.''

''Aucune idée ?'' répéta Francis, pas convaincu. ''Donc vous l'avez juste… fait.'' Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse.

''Mais vous qui êtes anglais, pourquoi en _France_?''

Ledit anglais rit de nouveau. ''Parfois je me pose précisément la même question.''

''Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière alors.''

Un haussement d'épaules fut tout ce qu'il reçut. ''Je suppose que je voulais essayer quelque chose… de nouveau.'' L'un de ses impressionnants sourcils se leva d'un air taquin. ''Quoi, vous n'avez pas assez d'estime dans votre pays pour penser que ce serait un bon endroit pour un anglais ?''

''Ne vous méprenez pas !''s'exclama le français, en riant. Pendant ce moment particulier cet étrange anglais et lui-même semblaient avoir atteint une compréhension parfaite, et ça semblait être une bonne chose, quelque part. Ça semblait _vrai_.

''Mmm,'' dit Francis d'un air songeur en se calmant, reposant son menton et observant l'anglais. ''Vous devez être plein de surprises…''

Arthur cligna des yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au français, ses joues se colorant d'une nouvelle et légère teinte rosée. ''Je-quoi ?''

Francis pouvait pratiquement voir comment le commerçant se renfermait dans sa coquille, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il était un peu trop à l'aise avec le français. Apparemment ' _essayer quelque chose de nouveau'_ _n'inclut pas de s'impliquer_ _d'_ _un peu trop près avec des étranger,_ pensa-t-il, à la fois amusé et mécontent d'être visiblement allé un peu trop loin – et intentionnellement en plus !

D'un autre côté, l'anglais était irrésistiblement et tellement mignon, soudain sur la défensive, comme- comme un lapin. La pensée fit sourire Francis, ses lèvres s'étirant presque d'une oreille à l'autre.

''Er, peu importe,'' Arthur commença maladroitement pour briser le moment gênant, mais quand il vit le sourire espiègle de Francis il se reprit. ''Face à quoi vous restez bouche bée comme un imbécile, frog ?'' lança-t-il d'un ton brusque, sur la défensive, tout feu tout flamme.

Francis lui fit un clin d'œil et eut un petit rire face à l'expression consternée de l'anglais. ''Hmmm ? Rien, _mon petit lapin_ , rien du tout.'' Puis il se leva de son siège et sans regarder à l'extérieur, sourit au négociant. ''Eh bien, _monsieur_ , comme il semblerait que la météo se soit éclaircie, je vais maintenant prendre congé. À la prochaine !'' Et après une révérence élégante et gentlemanesque il quitta la boutique, une sensation sauvage et merveilleuse le traversant. Même si la pluie ne s'était pas du tout arrêtée.

Et encore une fois, il était suivi par les yeux verts, pénétrants et insondables. Si Francis avait jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, il aurait pu voir le propriétaire de ces ravissants yeux laisser tomber sa tête sur la caisse et l'enfouir dans ses mains, la berçant et se tirant les cheveux alternativement. Parce que c'était bien beau d'être prêt à essayer quelque chose de nouveau, mais tout ce qui arrivait ne pouvait pas être confronté si facilement.

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

On Rainy Days

Après la quatrième visite, Francis réalisa qu'il était possédé par une sorte d'engouement bizarre. Bizarre, parce que le sentiment en lui-même avait beau ne pas être nouveau pour le français, ses effets l'étaient : jamais avant, malgré le fait que Francis avait pas mal d'expérience dans le domaine de l'amour, son subconscient n'avait pris le contrôle, du moins pas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais avec Arthur, c'était différent. Cette fois, quand Francis avait acheté le cadeau de Gilbert, son 'mode flirting' s'était activé automatiquement, sans qu'il ne considère l'utiliser sur un homme aussi grossier. Mais après tout. À chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Arthur, il réalisait qu'il jouait de moins en moins le rôle du séducteur et de plus en plus… il ne jouait à rien du tout (ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas naturellement un séducteur, même sans le jouer). Avec Arthur, Francis oubliait de se concentrer pour seulement montrer la meilleure facette de lui-même - lui tout comme Arthur laissaient certainement échapper leurs petits défauts, puisque les deux étaient des hommes fiers et qu'aucun d'eux ne tolérait la défaite de la part de l'autre.

Plus particulièrement ça s'était produit les quelques fois où Francis avait trouvé une excuse pour visiter la petite boutique de l'anglais. La quatrième fois s'avéra ne pas être la dernière, puisqu'il y eurent aussi la cinquième et la sixième fois. Et à chaque fois l'excuse de Francis avait un rapport avec la pluie - soit il avait oublié son parapluie (ce qu'ils savaient tous deux ne pas être le cas) soit la pluie était tout simplement trop forte et la distance qu'avait à parcourir Francis trop grande jusqu'à chez lui. Cependant, durant ces quelques visites il apparut au français qu'il pourrait en fait y avoir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple affection derrière – et ceci, de tout ce qui arrivait, était le plus bizarre.

Finalement, environ un mois depuis leur première rencontre avec Arthur, Francis se rendit à _The English Shop_ pour la première fois _quand il ne pleuvait pas -_ en fait, la matinée s'avérait être particulièrement belle et Paris était bercée par la chaleur du soleil doré et automnal. En effet, cette visite serait remarquable – en allant à la boutique sans avoir d'excuse pour y aller, comme avant, Francis était pratiquement en train d'admettre qu'il s'y rendait de sa propre volonté. Et ceci, sans aucun doute, était _très_ remarquable, parce que c'était comme annoncer au monde (ou à un certain négociant) qu'il s'y rendait à cause _d'Arthur_.

Il s'avéra, comme Francis l'avait espéré et suspecté, que la visite était une surprise pour Arthur. Quand Francis ouvrit la porte de la boutique et que le tintement familier de la clochette l'accueillit, Arthur, qui était en train de ranger l'une des étagères, se retourna pour accueillir le possible client avec un petit sourire. Mais dès qu'il réalisa qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte une expression de pure stupéfaction s'empara de ses traits.

''Francis ?'' souffla-t-il en voyant le français souriant adossé au châssis de la porte, et presque par automatisme il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. ''Il ne pleut pas.''

''Des mots pleins de sagesse que vous nous dites là,'' fit Francis, tout en levant élégamment un sourcil face à la vérité plus qu'évidente. ''Vous avez plutôt raison, il ne pleut pas.''

Arthur rétrécit les yeux, essayant visiblement de percer à jour le français et de décider s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. ''Alors je suppose que vous êtes venu vous cacher du soleil aujourd'hui ?'' il demanda avec hésitation, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Francis rit et s'approcha de l'anglais. '' _Non_ ,'' dit-il ''Personne ne devrait se cacher du soleil. Vous en particulier avez l'air de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis un certain temps.''

Un froncement de sourcils se forma sur le visage pâle du blond aux cheveux courts.

''Ce que je veux dire,'' continua Francis avant que l'anglais ait eu le temps de répliquer, ''c'est que c'est à votre tour de visiter mon chez-moi. Que pensez-vous d'aller prendre une petite pause déjeuner à mon café ?''

L'expression d'Arthur se changea si brusquement que Francis aurait rit, s'il n'avait pas su à quel point ça pouvait provoquer l'anglais. Les yeux verts s'agrandirent comme si le français avait suggéré d'aller à une plage nudiste à la place d'un café, et ces lèvres fines s'ouvrirent pour se refermer, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Essayant d'étouffer son rire, Francis leva un sourcil amusé. ''Alors ?''

''Je… ne peux pas quitter le magasin.''

''Absurde ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez, vous en êtes le propriétaire. Maintenant, venez.'' De la place qu'il avait stratégiquement choisi pour se tenir, Francis attrapa la main de l'anglais et commença à le tirer vers la porte. ''C'est un endroit charmant, vous verrez.''

''Je peux très bien marcher tout seul !'' lança Arthur d'un ton sec tout en extirpant sa main de la poigne du français. ''Sodding frog, laissez-moi au moins fermer le magasin.''

Le français n'eut aucune objection à émettre à ce sujet, et il observa Arthur -fronçant les sourcils et murmurant des choses dans sa barbe- poser un panneau _Closed_ sur la fenêtre et fermer la porte. Après quoi l'anglais se tourna vers son compagnon avec les bras croisés et un regard sceptique qui annonçait clairement que c'était une mauvaise idée. ''Si je perds des clients à cause de ça vous le paierez.''

'' _Oui oui_ ,'' Francis roucoula avec désinvolture et de la manière la moins convaincante possible, et il ouvrit la voie vers son propre café où il avait l'intention de courtiser sa connaissance avec les délicatesses les plus délicieuses.

Ce jour en effet s'avéra être des plus remarquables, parce que les deux ne passèrent ensemble pas seulement la pause déjeuner, mais le reste de la journée, partageant des moments incroyablement agréables. Et pour ça, à la fin de la journée Arthur autorisa Francis à le raccompagner chez lui (avec réluctance cependant, et avec assez de prudence pour que ça ne sonne pas comme si on le _ramenait chez lui_ ). Et pour ça, à la porte de son magasin/domicile Arthur ne mentionna même pas les clients qu'il aurait possiblement perdus en passant sa journée avec Francis.

Et pour ça Francis réalisa que, d'une certaine manière, il se pourrait très bien qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux.

Sa première réaction face à cette réalisation fut de s'emparer de son téléphone et de donner un coup de fil à Antonio, puisque le gentil espagnol était toujours très concerné par le bonheur de ses meilleurs amis, mais il en décida autrement et considéra au contraire le fait d'attraper Arthur et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Mais ça ne l'aurait pas fait non plus, parce que Francis n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui résidaient derrière ces yeux verts. Et même s'il en avait eu la moindre idée, il n'avait pas envie de tenter sa chance de manière aussi vulgaire – non, il commencerait avec plus de subtilité. Francis ne comptait pas repartir les mains vides.

Ceci explique pourquoi, quand Arthur ouvrit la porte, Francis ne lui souhaita pas directement bonne nuit avant de partir, mais qu'il s'invita au contraire à l'intérieur, comme si c'était _son_ magasin et non celui de l'anglais.

Arthur, toujours à la porte, croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils face à une action aussi despotique. ''J'aimerais vraiment bien savoir ce que tu penses être en train de faire dans mon magasin à cette heure-ci.''

Le français haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente. ''J'ai promis que je compenserais pour la perte de clients,'' expliqua-t-il, ce qui fit remuer Arthur avec méfiance. ''Alors j'ai pensé que je prendrai quelque chose ici.''

L'anglais se détendit de nouveau et agita la main avec nonchalance. ''Oh. Ne t'embête pas.''

''Mais j' _insiste_. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir.''

''Comme tu veux alors,'' Arthur haussa des épaules, alluma la lumière du magasin, et s'approcha du français. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Francis regarda autour, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Arthur. ''J'ai l'impression de ne le trouver nulle part pourtant,'' dit-il avec tellement de désespoir que même l'anglais avait dû comprendre à ce stade que le français jouait la comédie. ''Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?''

La prudence fit son retour dans ces brillants yeux alors qu'Arthur fronçait de nouveau les sourcils, suspectant -et avec raison- que quelque chose de sournois se cachait derrière tout ce manège. ''Quoi ?''

''Tu vois,'' commença Francis presque sur un ton d'excuse, ''J'espérais trouver ton numéro de téléphone, mais je ne le vois nulle part.''

Arthur le fixa d'un air ébahi pendant un bon moment avant de parler. ''Francis. C'était tellement putain de mauvais comme excuse.''

Francis lui offrit un regard blessé. ''Tu aurais trouvé quelque chose de mieux, _monsieur_ le petit malin ?''

Arthur secoua la tête et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Et il rigola. Rigola si fort que son corps entier en tremblait. Francis regarda le spectacle pendant un instant, mortifié d'être traité avec un tel amusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que s'en était assez. ''Alors ?''

Arthur se sécha les coins des yeux, commençant enfin à se calmer, et offrit au français un sourire espiègle. ''Dommage, mais ce n'est pas à vendre.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Vraiment.''

''Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses une offre spéciale.''

''Quel client persistant tu es.'' Arthur eut un soupir exagéré et tendit sa main devant Francis. ''Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de te le donner. Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes traîner dans le coin toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?'' il laissa apparaître un sourire.

''Oh, tu le ferais.'' Et Francis sentit le goût de la victoire en voyant les joues de l'anglais se colorer de rouge vif, embarrassé par la suggestion dans le regard lascif du français.

''Tu vas me donner ton fichu téléphone oui ou non ?'' il cracha presque et s'apprêta à retirer sa main, mais Francis fut assez rapide et lui tendit son portable avant qu'il ne le fasse. L'anglais inscrivit son numéro et remit le téléphone à son propriétaire. ''Ne pense pas que tu t'en sortiras si facilement,'' il avertit, regardant le français à travers ses cheveux désordonnés. ''Donne-moi le tien alors. Juste pour que je puisse savoir quand je peux ignorer un appel sans rater quelque chose d'important.''

''Quelle grossièreté.''

''Pas plus que ce que tu mérites.''

''Tu me blesses là.''

''Malheureusement pas assez pour pouvoir me débarrasser de toi, il semblerait !''

''Oh, mais tu me poignardes le cœur~ ''

''Pourquoi tu ne saignerais pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !''

''Parce que,'' Francis répliqua avec suffisance, agitant son téléphone. ''Il faut que j'utilise à bon escient ma nouvelle acquisition.''

À cela, Arthur ne répondit pas grand-chose - il se contenta de murmurer avec énervement à propos des frogs et de leurs manières pernicieuses et Francis rit, et sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

Il était déjà assez tard quand Francis s'éloigna de _The English Shop._ Dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, il sélectionna le numéro qu'il venait juste d'obtenir et appuya sur le petit bouton vert.

Après cinq sonneries on répondit à son appel – dans un ton plutôt ennuyé. ''Quoi ?''

''Mm, juste pour que tu saches quel numéro éviter,'' dit Francis d'un air songeur. ''Bonne nuit. Arthur.''

Il y eut un grognement à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivit par un court silence. ''Bonne nuit… frog.''

Souriant à lui-même, le français termina l'appel et après une légère considération, choisit un autre numéro. Et un certain espagnol obtint donc un appel qu'il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir obtenir.

'' _Hola_ , Antonio...''

xXx

Merci à toutes celles ou ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Juste pour vous dire qu'il reste encore deux chapitres que je j'essayerai de les poster aussi rapidement que possible


	6. Chapter 6

**On Rainy Days**

Un homme blond, des yeux bleus lumineux et enjoués derrière des lunettes, une grande taille corporelle. Américain. Beaucoup trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop collant. Et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop enthousiaste de se trouver autour d'un certain négociant anglais.

Les yeux d'aigle de Francis scannèrent la scène avec rapidité et précision.

Deux ou trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le rendez-vous d'Arthur et de Francis (ainsi que Francis l'appelait dans sa tête) dans le café du français et donc depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. (C'était la politique de Francis - donner à son idole un peu d'espace après le vrai premier rendez-vous pour lui laisser avoir le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments – ou en d'autres termes, lui donner assez de temps pour réaliser qu'elle aimait tout simplement le français.) Mais apparemment dès que le français avait laissé ses yeux se détourner d'Arthur l'anglais avait attiré un autre prétendant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait. Du moins parce qu'en laissait en juger la manière par laquelle ce nouvel homme s'accrochait au commerçant. Ce blond aux yeux bleus avait ses bras serrés autour d'Arthur, et son visage était enfoui dans le cou de l'anglais. Les mains d'Arthur bougeaient du haut vers le bas sur le dos de son compagnon, et il y avait une expression gentille, bien que gênée sur son visage, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du comportement à adopter.

Mécontent. C'est ce qu'était Francis.

Il quitta la fenêtre du magasin et, juste pour le plaisir, décida de ruiner le moment tout mignon que les deux hommes partageaient à l'intérieur. La cloche sonna de façon narquoise quand il tira la porte et entra, adoptant un grand sourire faux sur les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Arthur se tournèrent rapidement vers la porte alors que l'homme qui s'accrochait à lui ne remarqua rien du tout. Il ne changea pas sa position ou laissa partir l'anglais, il ne se donna même pas la peine de juste reconnaître que quelqu'un venait d'entrer et de les surprendre. Il garda simplement sous visage silencieusement enfoui dans le cou d'Arthur. L'anglais, pendant ce temps, reconnut le nouveau-venu et son apparence adopta un degré de malaise encore plus élevé. ''Francis,'' souffla-t-il, faisant une tentative hésitante pour lever la main mais finissant finalement par saluer à moitié de la tête le français. ''Je, euh… Salut.''

''Eh bien bonjour,'' minauda le français, s'approchant de la caisse où Arthur était retenu par l'homme toujours silencieux, qui, cependant, avait protesté avec un gémissement quand l'anglais avait essayé de repousser ses bras. ''Oh, mais que voit mon petit œil ici~ ?'' Franchement, Francis devrait avoir une récompense ; personne n'aurait pu dire s'il jouait la comédie ou non. ''Qui est donc ce jeune homme ?''

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Francis. ''Euh… c'est Alfred. Un de mes amis.'' Francis leva un sourcil et eut un léger ricanement. ''Eh bien, c'est un… plaisir de le rencontrer.''

Ceci sembla provoquer le dépassement du niveau d'embarras le plus élevé que l'anglais pouvait supporter. Il attrapa Alfred par les épaules et le poussa pour qu'il se tienne droit. ''Merde, Alfred !'' s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré, ignorant les gémissements de l'homme. ''Tu devrais te ressaisir putain et arrêter de pousser des cris devant les gens !''

L'homme présenté comme étant Alfred renifla et lança un regard à l'anglais. ''Tu es aussi insensible que d'habitude, Iggy !''

 _Iggy_? Francis résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

''Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !''

''Mince, arrête d'être aussi énervé, tu ressembles à un vieil homme.''

Francis fronça juste un peu les sourcils - il raserait sa barbe de plusieurs jours si cet homme n'était pas américain.

''Alors arrête de faire ton sale gosse, espèce de foutu Yankee !''

Francis suivait la conversation pour le moins amusé. Les deux querelleurs ne se comportaient certainement pas comme étant en couple, il y avait donc une chance que le français n'ait pas à éliminer un rival finalement. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que cet américain pleurnichard ne l'ennuyait pas malgré tout.

Comme les deux blonds ne montraient aucun signe qu'ils arrêtaient leur chamaillerie et que Francis détestait être ignoré de cette façon, il eut un léger toussotement pour rappeler sa présence aux deux autres. Arthur remua et prit immédiatement un air coupable, comme s'il avait oublié que le français se trouvait là, et Alfred réalisa finalement qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait. ''Oh hey, t'es qui ?''

Francis fit une courbette légèrement exagérée. ''Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, heureux de vous rencontrer,'' dit-il avant d'empoigner la main tendue de l'américain. Alfred la secoua avec beaucoup plus de force que ne le suggéraient les bonnes manières. ''Je m'appelle Alfred Jones,'' dit-il joyeusement – un changement d'humeur passant de pleurnichard à drastiquement enjoué.

''C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé entendre,'' acquiesça Francis avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'anglais - Arthur était en train de se tordre les mains nerveusement et Francis se demandait pourquoi.

''C'est vrai ?'' s'exclama gaiement Alfred. ''Arthur a-t-il parlé de moi ?'' Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils de perplexité. ''En parlant de ça… Tu connais Arthur ? Il ne t'a jamais mentionné.''

L'un des sourcils de Francis se leva délicatement en entendant cela et ses précédentes suspicions revinrent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Arthur lui-même décida de rejoindre la conversation. ''Ce n'est que l'un de mes clients !'' s'écria-t-il rapidement sans rencontrer les yeux de l'autre homme, et quelque chose dans la poitrine de Francis piqua méchamment.

L'expression d'Alfred se durcit de suspicion. '' _Vraiment_?''

''Ouais, vraiment, et maintenant si tous les deux vous le _permettez_ j'ai du _travail_ à faire.''

Ce fut là que Francis réalisa qu'il préférait causer des problèmes plutôt que de suivre l'allusion et partir. Alors comme ça, il était _juste_ un client ? Soit, le client avait toujours raison de toute façon. Et il n'allait certainement pas partir avant cet idiot d'américain. Alors Francis fit quelques pas et s'appuya contre la caisse derrière laquelle Arthur s'était échappé. ''Du travail, tu dis ?'' fit-il d'un air songeur. ''Quelle sorte de travail ?''

Arthur lui jeta un regard assassin et ouvrit la bouche, mais Alfred fut rapide à s'imposer dans la conversation. ''Tu peux travailler pendant que nous parlons !'' protesta-t-il. (Francis roula des yeux - il était en train d'ignorer l'allusion stipulant basiquement de foutre le camp, mais l'américain l'avait complètement manquée.) ''Et je ne te crois pas ! Tu le connais clairement mieux qu'un client ordinaire !''

Des flammes rouges de colère et d'embarras apparurent sur les joues d'Arthur et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Francis avant de tourner les yeux vers l'américain. ''Silence,'' gronda-t-il, et lança aussi un regard au français. ''Tous les deux.''

''Non !'' Alfred cria, pointant du doigt l'anglais. ''Admets-le !'' Tu connais Francis mieux qu'un simple client !'' Il se tourna pas la suite vers Francis et répéta sa question avec enthousiasme. ''Vous vous connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas ?''

Francis adopta un regard désinvolte. ''Laisse-moi réfléchir…'' dit-il dans une profonde réflexion, avant de regarder Arthur. ''Est-ce le cas ?''

''J'aurais voulu ne connaître aucun de vous deux,'' grogna l'anglais, se massant les tempes. Alfred le prit immédiatement au mot. ''Alors tu admets _vraiment_ que tu le connais ?''

''Bloody hell, oui, je le connais putain !'' hurla Arthur, perdant complètement son sang-froid. ''Tu es putain de content maintenant ?''

À la stupéfaction de Francis, l'américain éclata de rire. ''Je le _savais_!'' rigola-t-il exagérément fort, et encore une fois le français avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune romance entre les deux anglophones – du moins pas du côté de l'américain. ''Il faut que je le dise à Ivan ! Et à Elizaveta ! Ooh, elle va être ravie !''

''Ferme-là espèce de foutu salaud, il n'y a _rien_ à dire à _personne_!''

Francis, se trouvant hors du conflit désormais, ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'agripper la tête face à tous ces hurlements. Il ne comprenait plus rien maintenant - il semblerait qu'Arthur et Alfred avaient une dispute à propos d'un problème d'initiés, que Francis ne saisissait pas, et ça le frustrait autant que ça l'amusait. Visiblement il y avait quelque chose qu'Arthur voulait garder dissimulé de certaines personnes et le français avait le sentiment qu'il appartenait à ce groupe, mais en même temps c'était presque drôle de voir Alfred faire pression sur l'anglais.

En ce moment l'américain était occupé à rire bruyamment. ''Tu parles qu'il n'y a rien à dire,'' le taquina-t-il. ''Ooh, Arthur est amoureeeeeeux~''

Ceci, naturellement, attira l'entière attention de Francis. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un certain anglais au visage cramoisi, qui ressemblait de façon alarmante à une bombe explosive. ''Alfred,'' il grogna dangereusement. '' _La_. _Ferme_.''

''Tu aimerais bien !'' Alfred rit et bondit derrière une étagère alors qu'Arthur fondait sur lui avec la ferme intention d'étrangler le pauvre homme jusqu'à le réduire au silence. ''Arthur au cœur de pierre, le comme-si-un-jour-je-ferais-ça Arthur est finalement tombé amoureux d'un français !''

Voilà qui était curieux, pensa Francis de sa place derrière la caisse.

''Ce n'est pas vrai !'' cria Arthur, essayant d'attraper l'américain et de le _faire_ taire. ''Barre-toi de mon magasin immédiatement, foutu sale gosse !''

Cette fois Alfred obéit – même si c'était probablement pour sauver ses fesses alors que l'anglais furieux essayait de l'attaquer – mais il ne le fit pas dans le silence. ''Je vais le dire à Elizaveta !'' menaça-t-il, ''Attends-toi à une visite de sa part ce soir !''

''Tu ne lui diras rien, tu m'entends ?'' Arthur sortit comme un ouragan à la suite de l'américain. ''Il n'y à _rien_ à dire, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux _d'aucune_ frog visqueuse et ne le ferai jamais !''

Tout ce que Francis entendit comme réponse de la part d'Alfred fut son rire bruyant, et pendant un certain moment le négociant furieux se contenta de se tenir sur le seuil de son magasin, haletant comme après avoir fait d'intenses exercices. Francis, à la place, resta auprès de la caisse et observa le dos de l'anglais. Le silence, en mettant de côté la respiration de l'autre, semblait presque aussi bruyant que les hurlements et les cris récents, et le français rejoua les derniers mots d'Arthur dans son esprit. Il se pourrait qu'il ait voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit… ou alors les mots étaient faux. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait hurlé si fort parce qu'il était trop timide pour admettre que ce qu'avait dit Alfred était vrai – ou peut-être qu'il avait voulu convaincre l'américain que ce n'était _pas_ vrai, et que celui pour lequel il nourrissait des sentiments d'affection n'était pas du tout le français.

Alors que Francis était plongé dans ses pensées, Arthur s'était apparemment repris de nouveau en main. Restant dos au français, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Alors, euh… C'était Alfred.''

''C'est bien tout ce que j'avais compris,'' répondit sèchement Francis. Arthur lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et voyant que Francis le regardait essaya de faire comme s'il regardait partout dans le magasin. ''Umh,'' fit-il, commençant à se tordre les mains de nouveau, comme s'il avait besoin de les occuper.

Maintenant que la respiration d'Arthur s'était calmée, le silence tomba sur les deux hommes encore plus lourdement qu'avant. Arthur toussa de gêne et se déplaça derrière l'une des étagères, commençant à réarranger les objets qui s'y trouvaient – et déterminé à ne pas voir les yeux saphirs. ''Il crée un… un tel chahut à chaque fois.''

''Aha. Eh bien je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu quoi que ce soit que vous étiez en train de faire avant que je n'arrive.''

''Non, seulement, cet idiot a encore regardé trop de films d'horreur, en sachant très bien qu'il ne les supporte pas, et-''

''Et il a accouru pour que tu le réconfortes,'' finit Francis, commençant à sentir de nouveau le pincement de jalousie. ''Vous devez être très proches.''

''Assez oui… Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance.''

 _C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe,_ pensa Francis avec amertume. _Ça commence toujours avec des amis d'enfance._ ''Je vois.''

Arthur ne répondit pas pendant un moment, et le français sentit que ce serait peut-être le temps de partir ; il lui semblait que l'anglais voulait être seul. ''Très bien alors,'' dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. ''À un de ces jours.''

''Francis !''

Francis regarda derrière lui. Arthur se tenait près de l'étagère protectrice et paraissait aussi gêné que possible. ''Francis, nous deux…'' commença-t-il, et Francis haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Arthur essaya de nouveau. ''Nous deux, je, nous… c'est juste de l'amitié. Rien de plus.''

C'est donc ainsi que le voulait Arthur. Francis avait froid, un poids lourd se formant dans son estomac. ''Je vois,'' parvint-il à dire sans montrer ce qu'il ressentait. ''Comme tu veux. Alors, au revoir.'' Sur ce il se retourna et sortit du magasin. Soit, si Arthur ne voulait rien de plus que de l'amitié, Francis ne l'obligerait pas – ça n'aiderait en aucune façon. Ça ne changerait en aucune façon. Les sentiments ne devaient pas être forcés sur les autres.

Mais ce que le français ignorait c'est qu'il avait laissé Arthur avec un cœur aussi lourd que le sien – lourd et empli de perplexité.

xXx


	7. Chapter 7

**On Rainy Days**

La nuit suivante fut aussi désagréable pour Francis qu'elle pouvait l'être pour quelqu'un dont les espoirs venaient de s'effondrer. En plus, c'était un sentiment assez nouveau pour le français - généralement ce n'était pas lui qui plaçait ses espoirs trop haut, et les quelques fois où ça avait été lui, sa fierté en avait pris un coup plus grand que son cœur.

Antonio avait reçu un nouvel appel téléphonique, et l'Espagnol avait regretté que la potentielle affaire - _amour_ , comme Francis avait tristement murmuré- de Francis s'était malheureusement achevée en un temps record. Mais au moins le réconfort offert par son ami avait permis au Français de se sentir un peu mieux, même si ça n'avait pas soigné son cœur douloureux.

Cependant, sans tenir compte d'à quel point la nuit fut longue et désagréable celle-ci arriva finalement à son terme, cédant sa place à la lumière matinale de septembre. C'était une belle matinée de samedi, et le café où Francis était cuisinier en chef ouvrirait à neuf heures - le Français se devait donc de se préparer rapidement et de se mettre en route vers son lieu de travail, peu importe s'il en avait envie ou non.

La matinée était assez fraîche même si ce n'était pas encore la mi-septembre, mais Francis ne s'en soucia pas ; il n'avait pas froid avec sa veste sombre et l'air frais (aussi frais que l'air pouvait être dans une ville aussi grande que Paris) ne lui faisait que du bien. _L'air se_ _refroidit_ _tout comme mon cœur_ , pensa-t-il en reconnaissant bien la portée dramatique de cette pensée tout en l'appréciant.

Le trajet reliant l'appartement du Français au café prenait une vingtaine de minutes, et à mi-chemin se trouvait la boutique de l'Anglais. C'était fermé, bien sûr – Arthur ouvrirait difficilement son magasin à huit heures du matin un samedi- mais alors que Francis le dépassait il s'attendait presque, malgré tout, à voir le négociant derrière sa caisse, lisant un livre avec une lueur distante dans les yeux ou taillant de nouveaux petits soldats pour sa collection avec un visage concentré. Levant les yeux vers Francis avec son beau sourire en entendant le Français entrer. La vue familière aurait été apaisante- presque comme si rien du jour précédent ne s'était passé, comme si tout avait demeuré tel quel jusqu'à ce moment.

Francis secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route vers le café. Certes, tout se _passerait_ comme avant ; Arthur avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils restent amis, et Francis n'avait aucune intention d'éviter l'Anglais, malgré ses sentiments. La seule chose était qu'il devrait flirter moins – à part ça, tout se déroulerait selon la routine familière.

Seulement la routine fut brisée dès que Francis atteint son lieu de travail. Parce que ce n'était pas inclut dans la routine qu'Arthur se tiendrait devant la porte d'entrée du café, les mains dans les poches de sa veste beige, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les lumières s'allument à tout instant. Le Français fronça légèrement les sourcils – il n'était pas sûr de la manière d'approcher l'Anglais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, et il ne semblait pas que le commerçant l'avait remarqué.

''Idiot d'Anglais,'' murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la silhouette qui patientait. ''S'apercevant que le café n'ouvre seulement que dans une heure, on s'attendrait à ce que tu partes pour ne revenir qu'à l'horaire d'ouverture…''

Francis ne s'était pas vraiment embêté à baisser la voix, et apparemment ledit idiot d'Anglais avait les oreilles d'un lapin, puisqu'il se retourna et repéra le Français qui s'approchait. Il sembla tressaillir légèrement, mais récupéra rapidement son sang-froid et adopta une mine renfrognée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Décidant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Français leva un sourcil face à une telle attitude. '' _Bonjour_ , Arthur,'' dit-il avec désinvolture. ''Quelle surprise de te voir hors de ton petit royaume et aux portes de mon palais. Qu'en est-il de ton magasin ?''

Arthur émit un grognement, conservant une expression rude, mais Francis vit momentanément une certaine hésitation dans les orbes vertes. L'hésitation, cependant, fut immédiatement remplacée par de l'arrogance. ''Je suis le propriétaire, je peux faire ce que je veux avec,'' s'écria le fier négociant, et Francis sourit, malgré lui. ''Celle-la tu la tiens de moi,'' rit-il et il ignora le grognement qu'il reçut en réponse. ''Très bien. Puisque tu parais très pressé de venir à l'intérieur, alors suis-''

Mais il ne finit jamais la phrase – il fut interrompu par les mots précipités d'Arthur, presque crachés. ''Quand j'ai dit 'nous deux', je voulais dire moi et Alfred.''

Francis cligna des yeux, surpris par le soudain emportement, et fixa Arthur. L'Anglais se tenait juste devant lui avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine de manière protectrice, les joues écarlates et les yeux observant alternativement leur entourage et, prudemment, le Français.

'' _Quoi_?'' fut tout ce que put dire Francis alors qu'il traitait les mots dans son esprit.

Arthur, à la place, commençait à paraître presque furieux. ''Es-tu _sourd_?'' demanda-t-il (de manière rhétorique, supposa Francis) et il répéta lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. ''Hier quand j'ai dit que c'était juste de l'amitié, je voulais dire entre _moi et Alfred,_ espèce d' _attardé_ _._ ''

''Oh,'' fit Francis, une fois le message finalement rentré. ''Oh ?'' il répéta, modifiant immédiatement sa tactique. ''Hmmm, et qu'est-ce que ça change~ ?'' parce qu'heureux ou non, Francis était toujours Francis.

Arthur fixa du regard le Français, troublé, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il jouait avec lui ou non. Venant à la conclusion correcte que Francis était effectivement en train de le taquiner, l'Anglais fronça les sourcils. ''Tu refuses toujours de saisir l'allusion, n'est-ce pas ?'' murmura-t-il et, juste au moment où Francis arrivait avec la plus brillante des répliques, attrapa le col de sa veste et le tira vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du Français. C'était un baiser très bref, si ça pouvait être considéré comme un baiser ; plus comme des lèvres simplement pressées contre des lèvres, rapide et chaste – mais le sens de ceci était on ne peu plus clair.

Francis sourit à Arthur quand il se recula ; il était tout rouge et embarrassé et pourtant en même temps si déterminé que le Français ne put se retenir. Il éclata de rire.

Inutile de préciser que ceci n'améliora pas l'humeur d'Arthur. ''Tu- Arrête ça !''

Francis essuya les larmes d'hilarité de ses yeux, secouant la tête. ''Oh, Arthur,'' parvint-il à dire. ''Je suis plus que content de la saisir, cette allusion.''

Ce soir-là Antonio reçut le troisième et le plus heureux des appels concernant l'affaire 'Arthur'.

(xXx

L'appartement d'Arthur n'était pas du tout confiné et poussiéreux comme l'avait supposé Francis la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler. C'était petit, oui, presque minuscule, mais aussi très propre et bien gardé. Arthur n'avait qu'une pièce à part la cuisine, la salle de bain et le local du magasin, et d'une certaine manière Francis était fasciné par le fait que toute sa propriété tenait dans ces murs. Arthur avait un lit, un bureau, quelques chaises et deux énormes étagères, faites en chêne – du travail de qualité, nota Francis. Et partout autour on pouvait voir différents outils pour tailler, dessiner, etcétéra – visiblement c'était la maison d'un artisan.

Alors qu'Arthur était occupé avec le thé dans la cuisine, Francis s'assit prudemment sur le lit et continua d'observer la pièce confortable – c'était toujours intéressant de voir les habitats des gens, car ils en disaient long sur leurs propriétaires.

''Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre,'' Francis continua leur conservation tout en se familiarisant avec le contenu de la pièce, ''pourquoi tu étais si agité par le fait qu'Alfred puisse savoir à propos de notre, hm, relation.''

Le Français entendit un grognement en provenance de la cuisine. ''Tu ne connais visiblement pas Alfred.'' Des tasses à thé s'entrechoquèrent. ''Tu lui dis quelque chose, et sois sûr qu'il l'annoncera au monde entier. Par ailleurs…''

Quelque chose sur la table de chevet attira l'attention de Francis. Il donna à Arthur un absent murmure d'approbation l'encourageant à poursuivre tout en prenant le petit objet de bois dans ses mains.

''Eh bien…'' La voix d'Arthur était un peu plus calme désormais, et Francis entendit de l'eau être versée dans deux tasses. ''On ne sait jamais avec les Français.''

Mais Francis ne répondit pas. Il était absorbé par la chose en bois dans ses mains, l'observant de près et laissant échapper un léger rire stupéfait. Le travail de peinture était en effet impressionnant.

C'était un petit soldat. Un petit soldat avec des boucles blondes et des yeux bleus, et il avait une légère barbe sur son menton. L'uniforme était français. Au pied de la figurine était gravé la date de son achèvement ; la date remontait à un mois soit à la mi-août, et le Français était plutôt sûr qu'il s'en rappelait car Arthur et lui-même se chamaillaient encore à ce moment-là.

Non seulement le soldat dans les mains du Français était français, mais Francis était aussi plutôt convaincu que le soldat avait été inspiré par lui-même.

''Fran- ?'' Francis leva les yeux pour voir Arthur avec deux tasses de thé s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Haussant l'un de ses sourcils de manière significative, le Français désigna le soldat dans ses mains.

Vraiment, regarder la couleur rouge envahir le cou de l'Anglais pour s'étaler sur son visage était un véritable amusement. Et maintenant Francis pouvait profiter de la vue autant que son cœur le désirait.

Xxx)

X

 **Et ceci est la fin de cette fic ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et encore un grand merci à marinoa pour m'avoir donnée la permission de la traduire !**


End file.
